1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an α-bromoacetophenone compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An α-hydroxyacetophenone-based photopolymerization initiator is known as a polymerization initiator for a polymerizable compound having an ethylenically unsaturated bond. The α-hydroxyacetophenone-based photopolymerization initiator can be generally obtained by acylating a phenyl compound in the presence of Lewis acid by using carboxylic acid halide such as isobutyryl chloride, brominating an α carbon of this acyl group, and substituting this bromine atom with a hydroxyl group. With respect to the bromination reaction, JP1994-228218A (JP-H06-228218A) discloses brominating an α carbon of an isobutyryl group of 4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)-phenyl-2-propylketone or 4-hydroxyphenyl-2-propylketone. JP1994-322012A (JP-H06-322012A) discloses brominating an α carbon of an isobutyryl group of 4-methoxyisobutyrophenone.